Mrs. Nurfington
Mrs. Nurfington is a semi-recurring villain from the Rooster Teeth animated web series, Camp Camp. She is the mother of Nurf Nurfington, who's currently doing time for a series of horrible crimes, including murder, assault, theft, etc. She is voiced by Elise Williams. Biography Mrs. Williams was first mentioned in the episode "David Gets Hard", when Nurf explained how she was a bad influence on him growing up, which is part of why he became the bully he is now. He also admitted to having an Oedipus complex for her, saying that he wanted to fuck his mom and later saying he wanted to stab his dad. Nurf brushed these urges off as being completely normal. In "The Anti-Social Network", Nurf gets a dagger sent to him as a present from his mom, who is revealed to be in prison. In "Bonjour Bonquisha", Nurf mentioned that his mom intentionally got herself pregnant with his father's semen, just so that she could force him to stay around and then finishes the story, by admitting that this is the story of his birth. In "Parent's Day", Mrs. Nurfington made her first on-screen appearance, when she, along with all the other parents, visited her son at camp on parent's day. Due to her being in prison at this time, she had to be handcuffed and escorted to Camp Campbell by a police officer. Mrs. Nurfington called out Camp Campell for not being what she signed her son up for. She noticed that the camp wasn't the behavioral correction camp she thought it was, after seeing Dolph painting and Preston acting. She insulted Preston, calling him a queer and Nurf had to stop her from being so rude, reminding her that good behavior will get her out of prison sooner. At lunch, Quartermaster served her a scoop of mashed potatoes, using his ice cream scoop prosthetic limb, which fell off and landed in the food. Mrs. Nurfington complained to Quartermaster about this and he ignored her. After Quartermaster walked away, Mrs. Nurfington got mad and went after him, getting ready to beat the snot out of him before Nurf stopped her and reminded her that violence was never the answer. Mrs. Nurfington calmed herself down and thanked her son for helping her. She then asked Nurf to cut her steak for her as she wasn't allowed to use knives, herself. In the camp play, Nurf and Mrs. Nurfington did a scene together, where Nurf said some beautiful poetry to his mom, telling her that "words cut deeper than knives". This brought Mrs. Nurfington to tears and even got the cop to shed a single tear. Mrs. Nurfington said that she wished she would have known that before she went to jail. Nurf gave his mom a big hug and the audience clapped for them. Not please with the reaction, Mrs. Nurfington and Nurf both screamed at the audience, demanding them to clap louder, which frightened the audience into straightening up and giving them a proper applause. In "The Fun-Raiser", David and Gwen get a note from Mrs. Nurfington, thanking them for looking out for Nurf at camp and insulting their camp, by calling it "queer". See Also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:In Love Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Remorseful Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Evil